


Mind Control Is No Excuse

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While in Mementos, Ryuji ends up having sex with Yusuke after the group is hit with a group mind control spell.





	Mind Control Is No Excuse

All Ryuji was aware of was the mounting pleasure and the slide of a body against his own. Over and over again that body slid against his; his world had narrowed down to just sound and sensation.

 

His hips moved automatically, pounding out a rhythm he could only ride out as hands slid up and down his bare back, nails digging into his skin. Mouths met in wet, sloppy kisses as his hips moved faster and faster, needing to cum more desperately than he had ever needed anything before in his life.

 

Then, as soon as it had started, it was all over, his orgasm catching him by surprise; but it wasn't enough and as soon as he had caught his breathe he rolled them over, hoisting his partner on top of him, begging to be ridden though he couldn't hear himself speak over the sound of his heart pounding.

 

His hands gripped slim hips tightly enough to bruise as hands braced themselves on his chest, supporting the rhythm of those hips.

 

Ryuji didn't want this to end; he never scored with a girl before and didn't know if he ever would again. Something felt off, but he pushed the thought away as he rolled them over again for a third round, and then a fourth before falling forward in sheer exhaustion, the haze that had been clouding his vision starting to clear. Which girl would he see beneath him when he lifted his head; not Ann, surely, her hips were broader than the ones he'd been gripping so maybe Makoto? There were worse ways to lose a v-card than by banging the student council president.

 

"Ryuji, get off me!" The sense that something was wrong returned, hitting him like a sack of bricks.

 

"Y-Yusuke?!" Not daring to breathe, he lifted his head to study the boy lying beneath him.

 

"Yes?" Hands stroked the back of his neck as Yusuke gazed up at him with half closed eyes.

 

Ryuji swallowed hard as his eyes travelled down Yusuke's body to where Ryuji's cock disappeared inside his ass. What. The. Hell? Had he just lost his virginity to a boy?!

 

He jerked back, his cock leaving Yusuke's ass with a loud, wet pop. Frantically he glanced around; had any of the others seen him?

 

To his left, Ann was eating out Makoto, and the sight of the lesbian action calmed him slightly. To his right, Akira was screwing Futaba into the ground and Ryuji winced, praying that Sojiro wouldn't find out. He might be growing fond of Akira, but that didn't mean he would approve of him fucking his daughter.

 

Mona was no where in sight, neither were the shadows they had been fighting before being hit by the mind control.

 

They had to get out of Mementos; in this state the group were sitting ducks. "Hey, Yusuke? Can you stand?" His initial panic abating he turned back towards the artist; and a hysterical scream tearing its way out of his throat.

 

Bruises were blossoming like strange flowers across the pale canvas of Yusuke's skin. "What have I...?" Ryuji trailed off, his heart pounding in his throat, choking off his words.

 

"Ryuji?" Eyes that moments ago had been heavy lidded with pleasure were now narrowed with cold fury.

 

"I..." Ryuji swallowed, his mouth and throat dry as cotton; one particularly nasty bruise across Yusuke's too-prominent ribs implied a fracture. What had he done? Had he forced himself on Yusuke? Was it rape?

 

Without saying another word, Yusuke yanked his clothes back on and stalked away.

 

"I'll go talk to him." When had Akira finished?

 

"Ryuji are you okay?" Ann checked that her top was once more covering her breasts.

 

"Am I okay?! Did you see Yusuke?!" Hot tears coursed unnoticed down his cheeks.

 

"We were all mind controlled." Futaba looked at the ground as she spoke. "You weren't in control of your actions."

 

"Maybe not but I... oh God!" Ryuji's throat closed up on him; he couldn't get enough air and his vision was beginning to grey.

 

"Ryuji breathe!" Makoto sounded like she was speaking to him from the far end of a long tunnel.

 

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back. "Ryuji! How are you feeling?"

 

"Like I was hit by a train." Every part of his body ached and his heart felt like a sack of bricks.

 

Sitting up, he realized that someone had pulled his pants back up; had it been him? He couldn't remember.

 

"I'm calling this run done for today." Turning his head towards Akira, his eyes darted past him to Yusuke. With his suit zipped back up, all the damage Ryuji had done to him was hidden but Ryuji could still see every bruise in his minds eye. Of course this was the Metaverse; the damage would vanish when they left Mementos. It always did.

 

Standing on shaky legs, Ryuji headed straight for Yusuke. "Hey, you okay?"

 

Cold eyes pierced him to the core. "I am perfectly fine."

 

Judging by the surprised gasps, Ryuji wasn't the only one who had caught the frozen tone. Ryuji opened his mouth to apologize, but guilt seized his throat and nothing came out.

 

Though he had never been close with Yusuke, he had always been warm enough towards him so the sudden cold shoulder stung him deeply. He followed Akira out of Mementos on autopilot, his feet dragging with each step.

 

 

 

"Ryuji, harder." A hot tongue delved deep into his ear as Ryuji's hips sped.

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yes!" The mouth was torn from his ear as Yusuke's back arched up off the ground in extasy.

 

Lifting Yusuke's hips higher still, Ryuji shifted until he could nail the sweet spot he had found deep within his lover with each thrust.

 

"Ryu! Yes there! Ryuji I love you! I..."

 

"I know, babe, I know. Cum for me?" Ryuji was close; how long had they been at it? He didn't know, it could have been minutes or hours. Time had lost all meaning.

 

Just a bit more that's all it would take...

 

Ryuji sat up in bed, his heart hammering like he had run a marathon in his sleep.

 

"Oh God, not again!" He pouted and winced as he peeled his wet boxers down and grabbed a handful of tissues.

 

It had been a week since he had lost his virginity and all his efforts to talk to Yusuke had fallen flat. None of his text had gotten a reply and all of his calls had gone straight to voicemail.

 

Tossing the messy tissues into the trash, he glanced at the clock. "Shit, its only 2am?!" He groaned, flopping back down onto the mattress.

 

Each night that week he had dreamed about Yusuke; though how much was dream and how much was memory he didn't know.

 

Hell, he could fill a book with everything he didn't know.

 

"Wait, did I dream that Yusuke said he loves me?" He shook the thought off; that had to have just been part of the dream. There was no way Yusuke was in love with him

 

Right?

 

 

 

Stepping off of the train, Ryuji glanced around him. Having never been to Kosei before, he wasn't quite sure how to reach the school from the train station.

 

"Excuse me, which way is Kosei Academy?" The girl rolled her eyes but gave him directions before hurrying off with her boyfriend.

 

Following the girls directions he found the main gate easily, but a quick glance around told him that Yusuke wasn't there.

 

"Are you looking for someone?" A boy with a faux-hawk and an eyebrow piercing had approached him while he had been distracted.

 

"Yes, I am supposed to meet a friend of mine here."

 

"What's her name?" Woah, had the boy just winked at him?

 

"His name is Yusuke Kitagawa." Ryuji put extra emphasis on the word 'his.'

 

"Wait, you're friends with Kitagawa-san?" The boys eyes widened and he took half a step back. "Well, not that its any of my business who you date but how did you get him to give you the time of day?!"

 

"Its not like that! We aren't dating."

 

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, he's always in the art room at this time." Pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket he drew a quick map.

 

"Thanks man."

 

"But seriously," The boy stepped closer to Ryuji. "How did you do it? My friend has been tryin' to score with Kitagawa-san for months and he's barely gotten a hello out of him."

 

"I already told you; its not like that!" Ryuji's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Pulling away, Ryuji hurried towards the practise building.

 

The map proved simple to follow, and he found the art room easily, yet he hesitated outside the door. Yusuke hated being interrupted when he was painting; but he couldn't just walk away now. Ambushing Yusuke was the only option he had left.

 

After taking a deep breath to steel his nerves he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

"Ryuji?!" For just a second, Yusuke's eyes were a sea of conflicting emotions, then the coldness masked them once more.

 

"We need to talk! Why aren't you answering your phone?" The blank canvas Yusuke was sitting in front hit Ryuji like a punch to the stomach. "I need to apologize for my actions in Mementos."

 

"Oh?" Yusuke crossed his arms, tapping one foot impatiently, his hair a shield half covering his red rimmed eyes.

 

"Have you been crying?" Ryuji stepped closer, but Yusuke jerked backwards out of reach.

 

"Do you care if I have been?" Yusuke's tone was as shape as an icicle.

 

"Of course I care! You're my friend." Ryuji broke off, searching for the right words, just as Yusuke's stomach rumbled loudly. "Look, lets go somewhere else. I'll buy you dinner and we can talk properly, okay?"

 

"I do not need your _charity!_ " Yusuke turned back towards the blank canvas.

 

"It's not charity, it's an apology. Honestly, you look like you haven't eaten in a week." Ryuji's voice was soft, pleading.

 

"Very well." Yusuke retrieved his school bag and gestured for Ryuji to lead the way.

 

"Hey, is that him?"

 

"Who?"

 

"The blond. Is that Kitagawa-kun's boyfriend?"

 

"Shh! Not so loud! He looks ready to pound on someone."

 

"Wait, Kitagawa's gay?! That explains a lot!"

 

The whispers came from all around them; clearly the boy Ryuji had meet at the gate had talked.

 

"Ryuji..."

 

"Just ignore them." Ryuji had to fight a perverse impulse to grab Yusuke's hand. They weren't like that; they weren't boyfriends; holding hands would just fuel the false rumors.

 

Yusuke said nothing as they reached the street. "Where to?"

 

"I don't have that much cash so mind if we hit up the diner in Shibuya?"

 

"I do not have the cash for the train fare. However there is a fairly cheap family restaurant only a few blocks from here." Yusuke did not look at Ryuji as he spoke.

 

"Fine." Ryuji's hand brushed against Yusuke's as he passed him, and Yusuke just about jumped out of his skin. "This way?"

 

"Yes." As Yusuke stalked off, Ryuji noticed that he was as tense as a coiled spring. How much damage had he done if it was this hard for Yusuke to be around him?

 

Once they were seated and had ordered their food, Ryuji spoke. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"I saw the bruises; I'm sorry. You probably don't know this but my dad beat on me when I was younger, before he left, and I'm terrified of turning out like him. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you... for... for whatever I did to leave those marks on you. I know that you're probably scared of being alone with me but please let me make this up to you."

 

"Ryuji? You've never hurt me."

 

"What? But the bruises?" He broke off as their food was delivered.

 

"I bruise easily; the ones on my hips were from your hands gripping me. The others were from fighting Shadows."

 

"Oh!" Ryuji felt his cheeks heat. "I thought...."

 

"All this time, that was your concern?" Yusuke was looking at him, an indecipherable expression on his face.

 

“Well, yeah!”

 

“You were not panicking over having lain with a male?”

 

“Male? Who phrases it like that? And yeah... a little. I was worried that the others would judge me, but when I saw that Ann and Makoto were going at it I was able to set that aside. Besides, no one did say anything about us.” Ryuji suddenly sat up and stared at Yusuke. “Wait you thought I was freaking out about having had sex with you?”

 

“Yes. It is well known how much you despise homosexuality.”

 

“Are you gay?” The words slipped out before Ryuji could check them.

 

“I do not have a gender preference.” Yusuke's fingers brushed against Ryuji's hand in a sudden explosion of warmth.

 

“Is this enough food for you?” Ryuji kept his hand where is was, reluctant to break the contact.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You sure? I have enough for you to get some dessert.”

 

Yusuke was quiet for a moment. “Perhaps we could share something?”

 

“Share?”

 

“Well, this is a date, isn't it?”

 

“A date?” It was Ryuji's turn to be quiet; he hadn't intended to ask Yusuke out on a date but he found that he liked the idea. “Do you want it to be a date?”

 

“I am not opposed to the idea.”

 

“Okay, then yes. I guess this is a date.” Ryuji dropped his eyes to their hands, moving his hand ever so slightly closer to Yusuke's. “Ya know, back at your school, I wanted to just grab your hand and pull you out of there, away from those whispers.”

 

Yusuke pulled his hand away without a word, standing up abruptly. Without any thought for the other customers, he walked around the table, leaned down, and kissed Ryuji.

 

Ryuji gasped, unconsciously leaning forward, but when Yusuke leaned down for a second kiss, Ryuji stopped him. “We can't; not here.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Dude, we're in public!” Ryuji glanced over at a young mother who was herding her children away from them. “Being gay isn't really acceptable in this country so if you are you keep it behind closed doors, okay?”

 

"How is it anyone else's concern who we like?" Yusuke blinked in surprise.

 

"It isn't but humans in general are nosy assholes." Yusuke frowned at that, but he sat back down on his side of the table.

 

"So which dessert do you want?"

 

"The triple berry cheesecake looks delicious." Ryuji let out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah I was eyeing that as well. Unlike Ann, I don't like my cake overly sweet."

 

If the waitress saw anything wrong with two guys ordering a single slice of cake to share, she masked it well, delivering the extra fork without comment.

 

And if Ryuji let Yusuke have the larger half, Yusuke didn't comment on that either.

 

It wasn't until Ryuji had paid and they were leaving the restaurant that Ryuji started having second thoughts about this.

 

"Ryuji? Is something wrong?" Yusuke had stopped a few paces ahead of Ryuji and was looking back at the blond over his shoulder.

 

"No, its nothing." He didn't regret his decision to date Yusuke, however he did not know what came next.

 

Since they had already kissed, he knew that he would be allowed to kiss his lover goodnight. His problem was that he had no idea what Yusuke was expecting, a chaste kiss or a mini make-out session? Would Yusuke expect him to wait or did he want more that night?

 

Ryuji studied Yusuke's profile as he fell into step beside him, but found that he couldn't read his friend at all.

 

"My dormitory is just through here." Yusuke grabbed his hand to pull him down a side path.

 

Ryuji's swirling thoughts were stilled momentarily by the sight of the building. "This is a school dorm? Damn, it looks like it belongs to an elite boarding school or something." Ryuji sighed as he glanced over at the boy still holding his hand. "Hey, do you have a roommate?"

 

"I have a double room." Ryuji's heart sank even though he had decided to just kiss Yusuke goodnight and go home. "However I do not currently have a roommate."

 

"Oh?" Ryuji kicked himself; he sounded way to happy about that.

 

"Would you like to stay?"

 

"Stay? Like, stay the night?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do...?" Ryuji bit his words back as he retrieved his hand just in time to avoid being caught by a young couple strolling along an adjoining path.

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"Which room is yours?"

 

"Its just down here." Yusuke led him inside the building and up to the second floor, before stopping beside a doorway halfway down the hall. "Please, come inside."

 

Ryuji found that he couldn't say no and he stepped inside just far enough to close the door behind him. "Look I should be getting home."

 

"Already?" Yusuke set the kettle he had picked up back down unfilled.

 

"Yeah, I have a ton of homework." Ryuji pulled Yusuke in for a kiss. "And I don't want to mess this up by rushing things."

 

Yusuke's arms slid around him, pulling Ryuji in close. "I have never explored my sexuality in depth, however I enjoyed everything we did in Mementos and I desire to explore myself more with your assistance."

 

Ryuji pulled away hastily as all his blood rushed south. "What we did, its a big deal. Its not something you should just jump into with someone. It should mean something. Ya know, it should be special." He broke off, searching for the right words. "I'm not sure if I'm really ready to be with a guy like that."

 

"Do you regret anything we did?"

 

"No, and that's the weird part. That because it was you it wasn't weird. But being mind controlled into screwing you and doing it consciously, they are two different things. All I know for sure is that I want to be with you. Like, as boyfriends I mean." Ryuji dropped his bag in front of his hips, hoping that Yusuke wouldn't notice that the hug had left him flying at full mast. "Do you regret it?"

 

"No." Yusuke's eyes slipped south for a moment. "Are you certain you do not wish to stay and talk?"

 

Ryuji shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah my Mom will get worried if I stay out too late." His hand groped behind him for the doorknob.

 

"Of course." Yusuke stole one last kiss before allowing Ryuji to leave.

 

Ryuji was halfway to the main stairway before stopping short. He knew that he was making a huge mistake; and he was making it out of fear. Fear of what being with a boy would mean.

 

The only problem was that Yusuke meant more to him than anyone else ever had. How he had come to mean so much to him, Ryuji didn't know. All he knew was that he would regret it forever if Yusuke slipped away from him because he was scared.

 

Before he knew it he had whipped out his phone to send his mom a quick text explaining that he was spending the night at a friends house, his feet already hurrying him back towards Yusuke.

 

"Ryuji?" Yusuke had answered the door on the first knock.

 

"This might be a mistake but walking away will be a bigger one. I realized that I was just scared. I... I don't want to have actual sex tonight, I know I ain't ready for that, but... please let me stay the night."

 

Surprise morphed into joy; Yusuke looked happier than Ryuji had ever seen anyone be before. "Yes of course! Stay as long as you wish to." Pulling Ryuji close, Yusuke tumbled them both onto his futon.

 

Ryuji found himself laughing giddily as they broke the kiss in need of oxygen. "I never thought that kissing a boy would feel this good."

 

Yusuke rolled onto his back, pulling Ryuji on top of him. "I do not know what comes next."

 

"After kissing?" Ryuji dipped his head to nip at Yusuke's neck as he thought. He had already ruled out intercourse, so his options were hand or mouth. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Completely."

 

Ryuji's hands fumbled with the buttons on Yusuke's uniform shirt. "Well, first off we should both undress."

 

Yusuke's hands shook as he fumbled with Ryuji's shirt, the only sign that he was nervous. "Woah, calm down. This isn't a race; we can take our time to get this right."

 

"Yes, of course." Yusuke's eyes fluttered closed as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his shirt fell to the floor.

 

“Shit, Yusuke. You need to eat more.” Ryuji ran a gentle hand along Yusuke's prominent rib-cage. “No wonder you bruise easily; there's no fat to cushion the blows.”

 

“I didn't invite you here to criticize me!” Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, covering himself up as best he could.

 

“No, you didn't, I'm sorry.” Ryuji pecked Yusuke on the lips, then started making his way down his lovers lithe body, praying that he knew what he was doing.

 

Having never received a blow job, he would be relying solely on what he had seen in pornos, yet he wanted to make Yusuke feel good. By the time he had kissed his way down to Yusuke's belt buckle, he had steeled his nerves and was ready to do this.

 

A soft gasp escaped Yusuke as Ryuji undid his pants, yanking them down along with his briefs, to is knees in one go. Then it was Ryuji's turn to gasp.

 

“Is something wrong?” Yusuke fidgeted, something Ryuji had never seen the artist do before.

 

“No, I just... I didn't really look at you back then, didn't really look at anyone, and I missed how big you are. It surprised me.” Grasping the base firmly, Ryuji lapped experimentally at the tip.

 

“What are you doing?” Yusuke pushed him back.

 

“I'm giving you a blow job.”

 

“Blow job?” Yusuke looked down at him quizzically.

 

“Yeah, ya know, I'm gonna use my mouth on you.” Ryuji found it adorable just how innocent Yusuke was.

 

“You... Ryuji you shouldn't put your mouth on that! It's not clean!”

 

“People do it all the time cuz it feels good.” Ryuji dipped his head back down. “Please, I want to do this for you; if I can do this then I can do anything with you.”

 

“Shouldn't I be wearing a condom though?”

 

Ryuji shook his head. “Only if you think you have something I could catch; otherwise it just dulls the sensation.”

 

“Very well.” Yusuke settled back, allowing Ryuji to continue.

 

Ryuji's initial assumption that it would be like sucking on a Topsicle quickly proved to be wrong; having a cock in his mouth was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

 

And, quite frankly he was awful at it; first he sucked to hard, then he accidentally scrapped Yusuke with his teeth. His jaw ached from Yusuke's girth, and the first shot of precum wetting his tongue had him gagging.

 

Only the sounds Yusuke made when he finally did something right kept him going; sounds muffled out of respect for his neighbours yet leaving Ryuji wanting more.

 

The first shot of cum hit his tongue without warning; Ryuji pulled back gasping as the second streaked over his cheek before he could open his mouth again to catch the rest.

 

It wasn't until after he had swallowed that he realized not only had Yusuke creamed in his mouth, he had eaten it without thinking.

 

“I must be bi or something to swallow cum without a second thought.” Kicking off his own pants he straddled Yusuke's hips. “I won't ask you to suck me, but please I need to cum.”

 

“It's cute how small you are.”

 

“S-Shut up! I'm average, not small!” Ryuji's words dissolved into moans as Yusuke's hand wrapped around him, pumping him firmly until he came.

 

After he had cleaned up, he lay down resting his head against Yusuke's chest, already feeling sleepy. “Hey, I know its still early, but I need sleep. I... every time I closed my eyes all I would see were flashes of images from when we were being controlled. That's the worst part for me; the fact that I can't clearly remember my first time.”

 

“First time?” Yusuke stiffened in surprise.

 

“You thought I had experience?”

 

“You are a very attractive young man, so yes, I had assumed that.”

 

“I'm not that good looking, not compared to you.” Ryuji lay back down. “We can talk more tomorrow, for now, just hold me and never let me go.”

 


End file.
